1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas-propelled projectiles. More specifically, the invention comprises an aerial flare projectile providing a tri-color signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the present invention can be configured to operate from a variety of different launchers, it was primarily developed to be fired from launchers adapted to fire 40 mm grenades (such as the U.S. Army's M433). The illustrations provided correspond to this type of launcher, but the reader should bear in mind that the invention could be adapted to many other systems.
Gas-propelled projectiles typically use solid propellant encapsulated in a cartridge case. A projectile is seated in the open mouth of the cartridge case. Ignition of the propellant is provided by percussive or electrical means. The burning propellant generates pressurized gas which forces the projectile out of the mouth of the case and then typically through a barrel bore.
This type of system is used to launch 40 mm grenades. The same approach can be used to launch other types of projectiles as well, including an aerial flare such as is proposed in the present invention. An example of such a projectile is a marker flare. FIG. 1 shows a prior art cartridge case 10 and a projectile assembly 12 of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a section view through both assemblies. As cartridge case 10 is a prior art item it will be explained in this portion of the disclosure, with the explanation of the projectile occurring later. The cartridge used to launch the projectile is generally referred to as a “high-low” system. High pressure chamber 22 is the “high” component and low pressure chamber 20 is the “low” component.
High pressure chamber 22 contains propellant 16. The propellant is most often contained within a thin-walled vessel which is designed to rupture in a controlled fashion and vent the propellant through one or more vents 18. Primer 14 is detonated typically by a striker—though it can be configured for an electrical initiation. Primer 14 ignites propellant 16.
The burning propellant gases vent into low pressure chamber 20. The reader will observe that cartridge case 10 has an open end. The open end is sealed by seating a desired projectile into the case. The case may then be crimped over a small portion of the projectile in order to create a unified assembly (and thereby create a sealed low pressure chamber 20). The burning propellant gases venting into the low pressure chamber expel the projectile from the case and accelerate it down the bore of the firing weapon.
The nature of a “high-low” projectile launching system is well known in the art and it will therefore not be described in greater detail. However, the reader should be aware that such systems are largely standardized so that a single weapon can launch a wide variety of projectiles—including explosive grenades, marker flares, and star shells. The present invention is a tricolor signal flare which can be deployed using an existing “high-low” system.